


My Pet Angel

by Castikale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cute, Dean Wants Kids, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Michael/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, we'll add more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castikale/pseuds/Castikale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where angels are highly sophisticated pets. (ABANDONED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy as much as we love writing!

Castiel sat on the exam table the breeder had put him on for the time being, waiting for him to bring in the next interested party to come and view him. He had considered escaping, but his leash had been clipped to the side of the table, and Cas was more than happy to avoid getting another taste of the shock collar fastened around his neck. He was mature for an angel, although some people liked that. They liked to know the angels dispositions and everything they could, instead of adopting a fledgling and crossing their fingers. He saw the breeder lead someone in, hearing the usual spiel. "Here is Castiel, the angel we were just discussing. He's very mild mannered and calm, and will get along with children. He is well behaved and a carrier who is mature and of breeding age. He is shy at first, but quite affectionate once he gets used to someone. He's also /very/ responsive to the others we have paired him with, although he responds best to the alpha males." The breeder often talked him up, but that made sense since he was trying to get money off of someone adopting Castiel.

"How much?" Dean looked at the angel on the table. He looked like a strong angel, maybe this one wouldn't be as afraid of cuddling.

"Hmm... I was thinking around six or seven hundred? Castiel is one of my best," The breeder told him, looking back at Dean. He hoped to finally be able to sell Castiel for a high price, since no one seemed to be willing to pay what he was worth.

"Make it $575 and you have a deal." Dean knew that the breeder wouldn't take his offer but money wasn't a big deal to Dean. He had made it big in the mechanical world and had money to spend. He wanted this angel, so he was going to get this angel.

"Six hundred at the least. Castiel is exclusive and bred from two show worthy parents. He himself has show potential and is a Seraphim," he said. Cas looked at Dean thoughtfully, wondering what kind of person this one was. He could only hope that he wouldn't be awful, like some of the other people that had come through.

"$580." Bartering was part of the fun. Dean saw the angel looking at him and winked. Better make a good impression now, especially since the breeder said this one was shy.

Cas looked down at his hands bashfully when he caught Dean's eyes, staying quiet. He didn't know what he was supposed to act like when he was with this man, so he would have to wait and see if he would be one of the rare owners who let their pets act as they pleased. "Five hundred and ninety five," the breeder replied.

"Deal." said Dean handing over the cash. He was excited to get this angel home. His last angel wasn't into cuddling and with Dean's insomnia he needed someone next to him to get a proper night's sleep. It had been 2 months since he slept well.

The breeder took the money gladly and pocketed it, shaking Dean's hand briefly. "Pleasure doing' business with you, Mr. Winchester," he said. He walked over and untied Cas' leash from around the table, leading the angel over and handing the leash off to Dean along with a couple official certificates saying that the angel now belonged to Dean.

Dean looked at the angel. "Are you going to be good?" he asked the frightened looking angel.

"Of course, sir," he agreed quietly, looking down as his feet as he folded his dark wings against his back. All he really wanted was to go home with Dean now, but he stayed silent instead of telling him that.

Dean reached over and unclipped the collar from around Castiel's neck. "Stay close." Dean said as he opened the door to the breeders and then the car door.

Cas relaxed considerably when the shock collar was removed. He hoped that he wouldn't ever have to wear it, as he disliked the tight feeling around his neck. He got in the car and thanked Dean quietly, looking around the car with interest.

Dean drove around the block until he got to his house. It was the biggest one on the block. Dean prided himself on showing off. He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes. "Come this way, Cas. Is it okay if I call you Cas?" Dean liked treating his angels how they wanted to be treated.

Cas nodded, truthfully pleased with the new nickname. It made him feel as if Dean was going to get to know him and get close to him. His eyes swept over the large house with a surprised expression, following Dean quietly as he briefly glanced down at his bare feet.

"So this is your room. The dresser isn't filled yet. We'll go shopping tomorrow." A queen sized bed was in one corner and a large dresser in another. Large windows looked out on a lake behind the bed and a desk and book shelf were against another wall. "The bookshelf can be filled too. I insist that all my angels get an education, so the laptop is for you too." Dean walked over to the windows. "Make yourself comfortable. What would you like for dinner?"

Castiel looked at him with a stunned expression. The size of this room and the quality of the things in it, it was nicer than he had ever stepped foot in in his /life/. Dean was really allowing all of him to have this, even though he was just a pet? And angels, plural? "I am alright with anything, although I quite like burgers," he admitted, clasping his hands in front of himself. "Angels...? You have more than one?"

"No. Not at one time. You are my third angel. The others didn't quite like my style of living." Dean hoped he didn't this angel. He quite like Cas and hoped that Cas liked him too. "I will go start making dinner. Come down when you are ready. Oh... there is one pair of underwear, sweatpants, and a shirt in the top drawer if you would like something else to wear for now." Dean headed down stairs and started on the burgers. He was glad Cas had chosen burgers. It was one of the meals that he could actually make well.

Castiel watched him leave quietly, peeking inside the top drawer of the dresser. He found a band tee shirt along with a pair of boxer briefs and sweatpants, obviously clothing meant for relaxing and staying home. Truth be told, he never would have expected Dean to live such an extravagant lifestyle, what with the worn clothes Dean wore. He swiftly dressed, managing to fit his wings in the slits cut out in the back. He looked out the window, admiring the view for a little while before quietly padding downstairs to find Dean.

Dean turned around when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. "Good, I just finished the burgers." He set the larger burger in front of Cas. "So, can you read? Did that breeders do any form of schooling whatsoever?"

"I am aware of how to read, but I am much better at reading Enochian and Latin than I am English," he answered, looking at the burger before picking it up. "He hardly taught me much that would be considered schooling."

"We can enroll you into school next school season. Either online or classroom is fine with me. When we go shopping tomorrow, we can buy books in Latin and Enochian as well." Dean finished off his burger. "I am off to shower. There is a bathroom connected to you room with what should be all the needed toiletries. If you need anything else, come knock on my door. It is the one at the end of the hall. Just leave your dish in the sink and I'll clean up later."

Cas nodded slowly, committing everything he said to memory as he knew he would want it for later use. He ate his burger happily, letting out a quiet moan around one of the mouthfuls. He couldn't help it, he had just never tasted anything that good before. The burgers he had tried were subpar when compared to Dean's. He put the plate in the sink after he had polished off his burger, heading upstairs to go to his room and learn how everything worked.

Dean turned on his shower and undressed. He was glad he chose Cas. The angel was well built and muscular. His blue eyes, deep voice, and hair that looked like he had just had sex made Dean want to both jump his bones and cuddle him into eternity. He hoped that Cas was a cuddler. The last two angels that Dean had care for weren't and didn't like it when Dean touched them. Dean stepped into the shower letting the warm water flow over his body washing away the grit of a hard day at the garage.

Cas went into the bathroom and managed to turn on the shower after a couple of tries, undressing slowly before stepping under the cool spray. He was unused to this, the privacy he received here. He had never been really alone or left to his own devices in fear that he would escape. He read the instructions on the different bottles carefully, doing exactly as they said. He decided that he preferred this much to the assisted baths he had been given before, where products had been scrubbed into his hair and skin before being sprayed off with the shower head. He washed off all the grime from the breeder's, taking it as a chance to start over. He got ready for bed afterwards, flopping down into his large and extremely comfortable bed.

Dean knocked on Cas' door. Waiting for Cas to say it was okay for him to come in.

Cas cracked an eye open when he heard a knock on his door, not moving from the spot where he had cocooned himself in his wings, along with the blankets and pillows. "You may enter."

"Just coming to check if you need anything. Sorry if I woke you up." Dean saw that the angel had gotten all tucked in to his blankets. "Wake up whenever. If I am not here when you get up, I will be at the diner getting us breakfast. Sleep tight."

Cas nodded in acknowledgement, looking at the new bedclothes Dean had put on. "Alright. Sleep well, Dean," he told him quietly, offering the man a small half smile.

Dean padded back to his room and got into his bed. He hoped that Cas would become more comfortable soon. He was tired of not sleeping well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas shopping.

*THE NEXT MORNING*  
Dean woke up and got dressed to go pick up breakfast from B & E's diner. Bobby and Ellen owned the diner and Dean ate there every morning.

Cas went downstairs late that morning, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he kept his large wings wrapped around himself. He had not slept as well as he had thought he would. Although he had been more than comfortable, it was odd to be completely alone. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had at /least/ one other in the room with him, usually angels. He began exploring the house, peeking into the different rooms quietly.

Dean opened the front door carrying a feast. He didn't know what Cas liked to eat for breakfast so he got a little of everything. He went into the kitchen and started setting the table for two. Dean put all the food onto serving plates and set those on the table too.

Cas looked at everything with wide eyes, sitting in one of the chairs as he watched Dean set the table. "You do not treat me much like an angel," he commented as food was piled onto the plate in front of him.

"I don't think angels are below people. I like pampering my angels. I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything." Dean handed Cas a plate and started serving himself. "There is also orange and apple juice and coffee. I don't know what you like to drink."

He nodded and took the plate gladly, picking out the different types of food Dean had brought. He began to scarf it down, everything ending up more delicious than he had thought it would be. "You certainly do like pampering angels. I do not understand why the others left."

"When I care for an angel, I give them two weeks to adjust to this lifestyle. Then I give them a choice. They may either leave or stay with me. If they stay with me, my only request is that they sleep in my bed. They are free to leave at any time. If you do decide to leave, I give you all the clothes, books, laptop, and anything else we buy to do what you wish." Dean looked down at his plate. He was certain that Cas would take off after the two weeks. Dean tended to get too attached to his angels and even after two days Dean knew soon he was going to love his angel.

Castiel couldn't even fathom why the other two would rather just leave instead of staying and simply sharing a bed with Dean. Dean seemed to be a very kind man and he could not see anything negative about his request. "I see. If you do not adopt angels as pets, do you adopt them so you may have a lover...?" He asked curiously.

"Sometimes yes. The first angel stayed for 3 months. He then realized that I have terrible nightmares and refused to stay any longer." Dean blushed. He never shared this much to anyone he was not sharing a bed with. The second angel was jumpy and when he heard Dean scream in his sleep one night asked to leave right when the two weeks were up. "I have terrible insomnia and nightmares."

Cas frowned slightly when he heard that, although he wasn't any less fond of the idea. Just because Dean had nightmares didn't mean that he would not want to stay with him. He was already growing to like it here, regardless of whatever conditions Dean had. "I see. What were the names of your past angels?" He inquired, although he was now beginning to pry.

Dean noticed the frown and it only deepened his worry that Cas was going to leave him. "The first angel was Michael and the second was Uriel. Michael stayed for 3 months and Uriel left right away."

Cas nodded and finished off his breakfast in record time, meeting Dean's eyes. "Did you have human lovers before that?" He asked him softly. "What made you decide to try angels?"

"I did have one. Benny. We were going to be married but he was killed in a fire. He was a firefighter and saved 4 angels before getting trapped in the building. I decided to try angels because I thought it was unfair that just because someone has wings then they're below someone else." Dean was very passionate about his angels he also thought he owed it to Benny who had risked his life to save those angels when many firefighters would have just left them.

Cas looked at Dean empathetically, looking sad after the story. "I am so sorry for your loss, Dean," he said quietly, keeping his gaze locked with the other's. "I had never expected you to be so kind when you adopted me... I thought I was going to be a glorified pet, or you may breed me with another angel. My previous owner was dropping hints about it," he said, tracing the wood grains in the table.

"I wouldn't dream of it without consulting you first." Dean grabbed his and Cas' plates off the table and started loading the dishwasher. "Are you ready to go shopping now or would you like to later?"

Cas nodded, standing up and stretching his wings briefly before he folded them against his back once again. "Yes, I would quite like to go now," he answered. He had never been able to go shopping before, and was curious as to what it was like. "Will you have to put my collar on while we are in public?"

"Not unless you want it. I would prefer if you would stay with me but if you really want to leave I will not stop you. And you don't have to sit in the backseat ever. Once we get back I would like to sit down and have a discussion about what my and your ideals are about you living here." Dean held open the passenger door for Cas to get in. Dean got in and started the car and started off towards the store. "Clothes, books, or other stuff first?"

"We can start with clothes," he answered, getting in the car and buckling his seatbelt after a second attempt. It was quite odd how clueless he could truly be about the lifestyle of a human. He began to think about what his possible ideals could be, watching out the window as they drove.  
"Clothes it is then." Dean took a right into the parking lot of the mall and quickly found a spot. He got out and waited for Cas to get out of the car before starting towards the clothing store. Dean was determined to let Cas have whatever he wanted. Today was all about the angel.

Castiel followed Dean, easily falling into step beside him as he matched the other's pace. "What do you mean by getting me 'other things'? What else will I need?"  
"Whatever you think of. Do you have enough pillows? Blankets? Towels? I know I need to get another set of sheets for your bed. Ah here we go." They had reached the angel section of the store. "Pick out whatever you want."  
Cas looked everything, biting the inside of his cheek. He hadn't even thought about what kind of clothes he liked. He began to look at the clothes that appeared to fit his frame, pursing his lips slightly. "I have more than enough, Dean," he assured him, looking at a plain white button down.  
"Cas" Dean said quietly, "Pick out whatever you want. Today is about making you happy. Please don't worry about anything except yourself." Dean loved pampering people whether it be Benny, his younger brother Sammy, or Cas. He loved to make people (and angels) feel loved and wanted.  
"Dean, I will pick whatever I wish," he promised, looking back at Dean briefly. All of this was a bit of a culture shock, far different from the earlier set up where things were picked for him. He picked the clothes he was used to wearing, which mainly involved button downs and slacks, although he did get a couple pairs of sweatpants and shirts like the ones Dean had picked out for him.  
"Once you're ready we can move on to books." Dean watched carefully at the stuff Cas looked at and what he put in the cart. Dean was studying Cas looking to see what made him tick.  
Cas eventually picked an overcoat that caught his eye, something that wasn't based off the choices of others. He put it in the cart, looking over at Dean. "I am ready to go and get the books."  
Dean pushed the cart into the bookstore and eat down at one of the cafe tables. "Go pick out whatever. Don't hold back. I'll be waiting here for you."  
Cas nodded and began to look around the bookstore, selecting various titles in other languages that looked interesting.  
Dean pulled out his phone and checked the list of stuff he needed to get. A phone and an extra key were at the top for Cas. Dean couldn't wait to see the angel in his room putting all that stuff away, reading, being there. Dean knew now that he was dangerously close to being too attached. That was the other reason Michael left.  
Cas picked out a good number of books that would keep him occupied for awhile, meeting Dean afterwards. "Is there anything else I need to get?" He asked.  
"Not unless you can think of anything." Dean pocketed his phone and set Cas' books in the cart. "So you want to pick out some movies? I also need to grab two things but then I think we're done."  
"I do not know what movies are good, or what genres. Will you help me pick them out?" He asked him, gazing up at him with a small smile.  
"Of course. I have a ton at my house already. I think the only one that I don't have that you need to see is the new Deadpool movie." Dean grabbed Deadpool and placed it in the almost overflowing basket  
Cas nodded and looked down at the basket. "Oh, okay. Can we get the rest of what you need then go home?"  
"Sounds good, Cas. Almost done." Dean lead Cas to the electronics section and picked out a new IPhone with a black case. "To match your wings." Dean said. He also went and got a new house key made. Dean paid for everything and started loading it all into the trunk.  
Cas looked back at his wings, giving them a tiny flutter. He helped Dean pack the trunk, going to sit in the front seat again afterwards.  
"Did you have fun, Cas?" Dean pulled out of the parking lot and started on his way back home. "Also what do you want for lunch? I'm sure you're starving."  
"I had fun, yes," he agreed, looking out the window at the scenery thoughtfully. "I don't care what we have. I picked last night, so you can pick today."  
"Ok. I'll just stop and get some pizza then." Dean stopped in front of a pizza shop and ran inside to get a couple of pizzas.  
Cas waited in the car, smiling when Dean got back in the car. He took the boxes, setting them in his lap. "I have never had these before."  
"Oh good. I get to be the first one to see your reaction. Pizza is almost as good and burgers and pie... almost." Dean laughed and continued the drive home.  
Cas nodded and smiled at Dean, already feeling himself grow close to Dean. It was odd, since they hadn't even known each other for a whole day, but he felt a sort of... Connection."  
Dean pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. "How about this. I'll get lunch set up and you can have some time to put all your stuff away. Then over lunch we can talk about those ideals?"  
Cas made a sound of agreement. "That will be nice," he said, getting out of the car after handing the pizzas off to Dean. He got his bags out of the trunk, slinging them over his arms and waiting for Dean at the front door.  
Dean unlocked the door and motioned for Cas to go first. He followed and shut the door, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his leather jacket. Dean walked into the kitchen whistling and preheat the oven to bake the pizzas  
Cas slipped out of his shoes and went upstairs to his bedroom, setting the bags on his bed. He began to pack the clothes in his dresser, sorting the books in a meticulous order on the shelf afterwards.  
Dean turned on some music down stairs and put the pizzas into the preheated oven. He looked through the fridge and pulled out what he called 'rabbit food'. Maybe Cas would want that salad.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel eventually came downstairs, silently stepping into the kitchen. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. Pizza’s done." Dean turned around and sucked in his breath. Cas had changed into one of his new pairs of pants and the slacks ride perfectly in his hips. Dean blushed hard and whipped around to face the pizzas again. "There's a salad on the table too." He said in a choked voice.

Cas cocked his head, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at Dean's sudden embarrassment and choked tone. He didn't comment though, sitting at the table. "Okay. Thank you, Dean," he said, beginning to dish some salad onto his plate.

Dean took deep breaths and when he was in control again, brought the pizza over and sat down. He served himself some and passed the plate to Cas.

"Are you alright, Dean? Your face is flushed," he commented, taking a couple slices of pizza before sliding the salad over to Dean.

"Ye- Yeah, Cas. The oven was just really hot." Dean drank some water hoping it would cool down his flaming face. What actually happened was he drank too fast and ended up with a lung full of water. He put his glass down and tried not to choke.

Cas watched him with a puzzled expression but didn't say something, beginning to eat. "If you say so, Dean. So, what are these ideals you are talking about?"

Dean clears his throat. "Well I just want to stress how you are free to go at anytime. Like leave forever." Dean looked at his plate. "I'd rather you stay, but it's an option. Second, you are free to leave the house. Please don't think you are confined here." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he had had made earlier. He also grabbed the phone he had bought. "These are yours. My number and the mechanic shops number are currently the only ones in there."

Castiel nodded, slipping both of them into his pocket. "Alright. Just so you know, I do not plan on leaving, Dean. Even if you have nightmares," he said honestly.

Dean smiled softly and looked at Cas. "Good. I hope you stay. Also, would you rather take online classes or go to a classroom for school?"

"I think I would rather take them online," he answered. "But I will notify you if I ever decide otherwise."

"Ok." Dean made a mental note to enroll Cas as soon as possible. "Do you have any ideals?"

Cas shook his head. "Not that I can think of, aside from you telling the truth. I don't want you being anything but honest, even if you think I will not like the truth."

"Ok. Can I start now?" Dean held his breath. He wasn't sure if he should tell Cas what he was feeling but the words had just slipped out.

Castiel nodded. "Of course, Dean," he answered, although he was truthfully a bit stunned that Dean already had confessions to make.

"I..." Dean didn't want to scare Cas off, but the last time he had held in his feelings, his angel had left.

Cas looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Dean?" He asked before taking another bite of pizza.

"Cas, I don't want to sound too forward, but even after only two days I feel like we have a connection." Dean blushed again and went to go wash his plate at the sink.

Cas nodded, getting up after him and beginning to mimic his actions. "I feel the same way, Dean. I have a bond with you that I have never had with anyone else."

Dean smiled a little. He was glad that he found Cas. "Um... Cas? Would it be ok if I hugged you?"

Cas nodded, meeting Dean's eyes. "You may hug me whenever you wish."

Dean smiled bigger this time and pulled Cas into a hug. Cas just seemed to fit into Dean and his life perfectly. Maybe Dean really had struck out this time. He was happy.

Cas hugged him back after adjusting, wrapping his wings around him also as he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean softened at the touch of the wings and he could feel himself getting sleepy even though it wasn't even 2 in the afternoon yet. "Cas, again not to be too forward, but I just want to you know that I have the intention of taking you to my bed and just cuddling with you. But not until you are comfortable."

"I would be more than happy if you taught me how to cuddle," he responded, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Dean opened one eye. "Right now?" He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped Cas wasn't scared off.

Cas nodded. "Yes, right now. I thought you meant right now."

Dean took Cas' hand and led him up to his bed. Dean lay down and patted the bed in front of him. "Come on in and lay down."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Cas crawled onto the bed, laying down beside Dean.

He looked at him silently, asking him what to do with his eyes. He shuffled closer, curling into Dean's side.

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and sighed deeply already feeling more relaxed and sleepy than he had in months.

Cas burrowed into his side instinctively, feeling greatly relaxed in Dean's arms. He draped his wings over him, yawning quietly.

Dean smiled contentedly and closed his eyes. No dreams started. Dean relaxes fully and fell asleep breathing evenly.

Cas listened to Dean's slow breathing, content to just lay there with him in the peace and quiet. He rested his head on Dean's chest, tracing light patterns on his skin.

Dean didn't dream that night. He woke up the next morning and stretched. He had slept well for the first time in three months. He was very happy that Cas had agreed to sleep with him.

Cas had fallen asleep when it had gotten late, quiet snores slipping from his lips. He felt more at peace as he slept then he had for a very long time, something he was thankful for.

Dean untangled himself from Cas and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and started undressing. Pausing at his pants he ran out to the closet to get a towel.

Cas woke up slowly, prying his eyes open when he heard the patter of Dean's feet across the hardwood. "Dean...?"  
"Cas! Hey, sorry did I wake you up?" Dean paused, his bare chest catching the morning sun. "I was going to take a shower before I made breakfast."

Cas' shook his head, eyes briefly skimming over the planes of Dean's torso. "No, you did not wake me," he assured him.

Dean noticed Cas' wandering eyes and blushed. "Um... I'm going to go... shower. Ow!" Dean had run into the corner of the desk and got his hip hard. He blushed harder and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Cas' eyebrows furrowed as he watched Dean stumble around the bedroom, sitting up and looking around it more closely than he had the previous night.

Dean stripped and stepped into the warm spray of the shower. He leaned his head against the cool of the tile walls. He didn't understand how but Cas got to him in a way no one has since.... well since Benny.

He noted the various things around the room, beginning to get a sense of some of Dean's interests and his character. Cas slipped out of bed a couple minutes later,   
bringing some clean clothes back to Dean's room to change into.

Dean started washing his body. He wouldn't think about how nice Cas had felt curled up against him. How attractive he was. How... fuck this was the reason why he wasn't supposed to think about Cas. He had a boner and now would have to deal with it.

Cas sat down on the bed and began to slowly unbutton his shirt with deft fingers. He listened to the patter of the shower through the walls, thinking about what he would be interested in learning at school."

Dean finished washing and started to deal with his now hurting dick. Fast movements and slick soapy hands had him gasping Cas' name after a couple minutes.  
Cas heard Dean's voice calling for him, cocking his head slightly. He looked down at the boxers he was wearing, the lone item of clothing. He knocked on the bathroom door, listening closer. "Dean?"

"Fuck." Dean said to himself as he came, shivering in the heat of the water. He heard Cas' knock and the quiet call of "Dean?" Dean swore silently to himself. "Uh... what's up, Cas? You need something?"

"I thought you needed me. I thought I heard you saying my name," he said. Castiel realised that he probably had just been imagining it, as Dean wouldn't have needed him while taking a shower. He continued undressing, stepping aside so he wasn't in front of the door.

Dean blushed as he realized Cas had heard him. Dean rinsed off again and turned off the water wrapping himself in a towel. Dean opened the bathroom door.

Cas glanced up briefly when he heard the door open, looking up at Dean. "Hello, Dean," he greeted, his gaze focused on Dean's face.

Dean gripped his towel tighter. "Uh... hey, Cas. I'm... uh.. I'm just going to grab some clothes and get dressed and then we can eat dinner." He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt, boxers, and a pair of jeans. "I'll be right back."

Cas nodded and went over to grab his own clothes, beginning to dress his bare body. "Alright. That sounds fine," he agreed.

Dean shut the bathroom door. He thought about Cas in just his boxers. Dean closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He needed to get himself together. Today was only the third day and Dean was already jacking off to Cas.

Castiel got dressed quickly, heading downstairs afterwards to wait for Dean. He wondered why Dean seemed to be so anxious and jumpy around him, or if he had done something wrong.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dean got dressed quickly and went downstairs. "Hey, Cas. What do you want for breakfast?"

Dean nodded. He knew that angels could taste some foods better as well. He thought back to Michael. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs had always been Michael's favorite.   
Maybe all angels liked pancakes as well. "How about pancakes, bacon, and eggs?"

Cas smiled as he thought about the food he had eaten yesterday, recognizing some of them when hearing their names. "Yes, I would like that."

Dean smiled and grabbed the cookbook. "Would you like to help?"

Cas nodded in agreement, walking up behind him and leaning on his toes slightly to peek over Dean's shoulder. "Very much so."

Dean smiled at Cas' proximity. "Well go wash your hands and I'll show you what to do."

Cas went over to the sink and washed his hands carefully and meticulously, drying them off before he turned to look at Dean.

Dean had gotten out all of the needed ingredients. "So look at the book and measure out the amount written on the page ok? Start with the flour." He showed Cas where the ingredients were listed and handed Cas the measuring cup.

Cas read how much flour he needed and grabbed the bag of flower, squinting at the measuring cup as he filled it with the appropriate amount.

"Here put it in this bowl and I'll get started on the bacon." Dean reached into the freezer and pulled out the bacon. He turned on the stovetop and started cooking the bacon.

Cas poured it into the bowl and began to follow the instructions in the book, his tongue poking out from between his lips as he focused.

Dean looked at Cas. When he focused just the tip of his tongue would poke from behind his lips. Dean leaned over and kissed the corner of Cas' mouth.

Cas' eyes widened at the kiss, although he had no doubt that he liked it. "Hello, Dean."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I should have asked." Dean took a step away. Cas for sure was going to leave in the two weeks time. Dean's face slowly slid into a pout.

Cas turned and frowned slightly when he saw Dean's pout, taking a step closer and making an attempt to kiss it away.

Dean stopped Cas before Cas could kiss him. "Cas do you want this?"

"Yes, otherwise I would not be doing it," he told him blatantly.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. Softly, he cupped Cas' chin and brought his lips closer until their bodies were flush.

Cas draped his arms over Dean's shoulders, looping them around his neck as he grew used to the action and began to kiss him back.

Dean turned and pushed Cas against the counter. He licked Cas' bottom lip asking for entrance.

Cas made a quiet sound of surprise when the hard surface of the counter was suddenly against his back, parting his lips for him easily.

Dean slipped his tongue gently next to Cas'. He put his hands under Cas' legs and lifted him onto the counter. Dean moaned into the kids and put one hand in Cas' hair.

Cas let out a tiny moan of his own, wrapping his legs around Dean's torso as they kissed. He loved the glide of their lips on one another's, how they locked together   
perfectly like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Dean put his hands under Cas' shirt and started to lift up. All he could think about was Cas. He wanted to feel every inch of Castiel's body against his own. Not sex yet. Just feeling.

Cas kissed him, his tongue dipping into every crevice of Dean's mouth as he explored and memorized it. He finally pulled back when the smell of something burning.

Dean looked at Cas before he remembered the bacon. "Oh shit!" He untangled from Cas and ran over to the now smoking meat. He dumped the ruined bacon in the trash and started again. "Good thing I have more. But, that was worth the burned bacon." Dean smiled, panting a little from the kiss.

Cas smiled at him, his face a bit flush and his lips a brighter red after all of their kissing. "You are much too distracting," he commented, continuing to make the pancake batter.

Dean smiled bigger. He flipped the bacon and started on the eggs. He hadn't been this happy since Benny and he hoped that Cas would stay. "What do you want to do today, Cas?"

"I would like to kiss you a lot more," he answered, sliding the bowl of finished batter to Dean afterwards.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas' neck. "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean took the bacon out of the pan and started frying the pancakes. While he was waiting, he started setting the table for the two of them.

Cas' breath hitched in his throat momentarily at the brief kiss, hoisting himself up onto the counter and sitting there.

Dean served the bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He grabbed the juice out of the fridge and sat down. "What do you want to do today, Cas?"

"I told you, Dean. I would like to kiss you," he repeated, looking at Dean fondly as he sat across from him.

"All day?" Dean joked. He loved kissing Cas as well and hoped that Cas would start sleeping on his bed every night

"Are you telling me you do not want to?" He rebuked, quirking an eyebrow.

Dean blushed. He hasn't blushed this much since.... well ever. "I'd love to. Sounds like the best day ever."

"Okay. Then we can watch those movies you were talking about?" He suggested, beginning to eat.

Dean brightened. This was going to be the best day ever. "Yes! There are so many you need to see. Nightmare on Elm St., The Breakfast Club, Deadpool." Dean loved watching movies.

Cas smiled slightly at him. "May we watch them in your bedroom? I like it up there."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that's where the better TV is anyway. Should we make a snack run?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. That way we can stay in the bedroom with each other instead of coming up and down the stairs."

Dean leaned in closer to Cas. "I'm going to show you something that not very many people know about. My secret movie watching candy stash." Dean walked over to the wall and flicked the fourth light switch. A panel opened in the wall about 6 feet high, 4 feet wide, and 3 feet back. "Benny loved superspy movies so we have a few of these secret panels around the house. This is probably my favorite though."

Cas raised his eyebrows, unable to help but laugh quietly. "This is what rich humans do? Build secret rooms in their house?"

Dean laughed along with him. "Only Benny and I. We... we built this house. It was, is, our baby."

Castiel nodded. "You built a house this large and extravagant for only two people?"

Dean looked at the floor. He missed Benny. But he hadn't talked about him since he had died. Last time someone else had brought up Benny, Dean had broken his nose. Dean day down again. Tears has formed in his eyes.

Cas looked at him with a quiet look of concern, but didn't say anything as he figured that Dean was just grieving.

"Benny and I were weeks away from being married. He and I moved each other with everything we had and told each other daily. We also had both wanted kids. So we had a surrogate mother lined up. Benny wanted to give the sperm. Once we got back from our honeymoon, he was supposed to donate. We never even got married." Dean's years were flowing freely at this point. But it felt good. "His last words to me were ' Josephine Claire for a girl and Alex Joseph for a boy.'"

Castiel moved to sit beside Dean, draping one of his wings over the human's shoulders. "Dean... It's alright. You gave him a truly happy life," he murmured. "He was luckier in that time spent with you than most people are in their whole life," he said softly. "If it you want children, I am willing to have them with you at a later point."

Dean looked at Cas through wet eyelashes. "Really?" He sniffed. "Cas, you really want to stay?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Dean. I enjoy your company and as you saw, I do not care if you have nightmares or insomnia."

Dean looked at him. "You haven't been there when it's really bad. On those nights even Benny couldn't sleep with me." Dean wiped his eyes and started grabbing handfuls of candy. "Grab what you can and let's go binge watch movies!"

Cas watched him, a bit stunned by the sudden change. He got up and nodded, getting some candy and offering Dean a tiny smile. "You are aware that you may talk to me about anything, are you not?

"Thanks, Cas." Dean just wanted to cuddle and eat candy until.he felt slightly sick. He missed Benny, but wanted to make memories with Cas as well.

"Of course, Dean. You do not need to thank me," he said, kissing his temple before heading upstairs. He had filled his shirt with candy, which he promptly dumped in the middle of the bed.

Dean followed suit pausing to close the secret door. He dumped his candy in the bed as well before jumping in. Dean out on The Breakfast Club first. "Ok Cas, we are going to start with the greatest 80s movie of all time."

Cas nodded in acknowledgement, cuddling close to Dean as he looked at the TV screen. "Alright."

Dean started the movie and rang along with the opening song. He snuggled closer to Cas and watched the movie. Halfway through Dean fell asleep. Dark bad dreams followed this time. Dean saw Benny burnt and begging for Dean, he saw Sammy on the night that his mom died, begging for Mary to wake up, he saw his dad looming above him with a broken beer bottle calling him a useless fag. These were the worst nightmares Dean had ever had.

Castiel watched the movie, but noticed Dean's unrest. He curled up closer and held onto him tightly, nuzzling his neck slowly.

Dean shifted in his sleep. Quickly it turned into thrashing, Dean trying to fight his inner demons and push them away. Unknowingly to him, he was screaming. Throat becoming hoarse and raw. Dean curled into himself, thinking what he saw was reality.

Cas frowned deeply when he heard him, beginning to shake him awake. "Dean. Dean, wake up."

Dean felt the shaking, his dream world crumbling around him as he was shaken back to reality. His throat hurt like hell and he knew he had been screaming. Dean opened his eyes and saw that Cas was next to him. "You.... you stayed?" Dean rasped barely able to get the words out. He was freely crying from the terror of his dream and his   
love for Cas.

Castiel nodded seriously, reaching up and gingerly wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Of course I stayed, Dean. Why would I leave you when you need me most?"

Dean cried harder. "Cas, no... no one's ever stayed when I've needed them. Ever. I thought you would leave too." All his life, no one has stayed for Dean. Not his mom, his dad, Benny, even his little brother had left when Dean needed him the most.

Castiel gave Dean a concerned look when he began crying harder, a bit nervous. Had he upset Dean by what he had said? "I promised you that I would not leave, no? I do not lie, Dean."

Dean laid his head on Cas' chest. "Thank you, Cas." Dean kissed Cas' neck. He turned over and started laying kisses up Cas' neck and along his jawline.

Cas let out a soft gasp at the kisses, tipping his head to the side so Dean had a larger expanse of skin to kiss. "That feels good."

"Mmhmm." Dean hummed against Cas' skin. It did feel good. Dean kept going around Cas' jawline and neck, this time alternating between love bites and kisses. He worked his way up and kissed right behind Cas' ear before pulling back and staring at Cas.

Cas moaned quietly as he felt the slow sucking along with the feather light brush of Dean's lips against his skin, looking at him through lidded eyes. "You're stopping?" He asked with a hint of disappointment.

"No." Dean said as he leaned in a captured Cas' lips. He moaned into the kiss slipping his tongue against Cas'. Dean didn't want to stop. Not now, not ever.

Castiel cupped the back of Dean's neck as he returned the kiss, making a soft sound as their tongues rolled and rubbed together. He felt longing, longing for Dean and more of his kissing. He never wanted it to end.

Dean slipped his shirt up over his head and continued kissing Cas, his body screaming for contact. The movie by now had ended and another had started. Dean didn't notice. All he noticed was how nice Cas tasted and how good his body felt.

Cas gasped quietly as they continued, beginning to feel something build in his stomach. It was a feeling he had only felt when he had been touched in more personal places by the angels he had been set up with, but the feeling had never started nearly this soon. "Dean..."

"Cas.." Dean breathed. He loved the way that Cas' name whispered out. He pulled Cas' shirt off and rolled over pulling Cas on top of him.

Cas made a quiet sound, gazing down at Dean expectantly. "Do you have what we need to participate in intercourse?" He asked quietly.

Dean looked up at Cas. "Is that what you want, Cas? You have a choice to stop." Dean secretly hoped that Cas never wanted to stop.

Castiel nodded in response, resting their foreheads together. "You have my consent... Do you have contraceptives?"

Dean reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He captured Cas' lips again and moved his hands down to Cas' pants, working on getting them off the dark haired angel.

Cas moaned quietly and helped Dean, shuffling out of his pants and tossing them aside before moving to help Dean with his own. "How do you want me?"

"On your knees. Cas, tell me if anything hurts or you want to stop." Dean pulled off Cas' boxers and then his own.

Castiel nodded in acknowledgement, looking over Dean's toned body with obvious approval. He got on his knees as Dean asked, spreading them apart slightly as to brace himself.

Dean poured line on his fingers. He pushed one in Cas appreciating the tightness. "Cas.." Dean said as he slipped another finger in scissoring the two to stretch out Cas.

Cas moaned lowly at the sudden intrusion, rocking back against his digits slowly as he began to grow used to the feeling of it once again. "Y- yes..."

Dean peppered kisses down Cas' back and added a third finger. "So tight, Cas. And all mine."

Cas nodded his agreement, shuddering at the kisses. He loved how gentle and caring Dean was being right now. No one was ever like this with him. "Y- yes... All yours."

Dean pulled out his fingers and rolled on the condom. He lined up his dick at Castiel's entrance and pushed in. He moaned and started thrusting.

Cas let out a throaty moan as soon as Dean bottomed out, curling his fists in the sheets as Dean began to fuck him. "O- oh..."

Dean continued thrusting. "So tight, Cas. Mm- ohh." Dean turned Car around so he could kiss him, trapping Cas' dick between the moving bodies.

Cas' eyes widened slightly as soon as Dean turned them around, having not expected it. He kissed him back, his eyes beginning to water just from thinking about how   
different Dean treated him, which was quite pathetic.

Dean grabbed Castiel's dick and started jacking him off. "Come on, Cas. I'm close. Come with me."

Warmth was pooling in Dean's stomach and he knew he was close. He wanted to make sure that Castiel would come too. He wanted to take care of Cas.

Castiel nodded as he buried his face in Dean's shoulder, quivering slightly as he teetered on the precipice of his orgasm. Dean's strokes did nothing to stop the feeling, so he soon found himself coming hot ropes between himself and Dean.

Cas' orgasm triggered Dean's and soon he came as well. He pulled out and three the tied off condom in the trash. Dean found an old towel and wiped off his and Cas' stomachs. "How was that, Cas? Cause you were amazing."

"I- it was really good... No one has ever fucked me like that before," he whispered, pleased with Dean's praise.

"Like what?" Dean's face creased in worry. He hoped he hadn't hurt Cas in anyway.

"Looking at me," he said quietly, gazing up at Dean.

"Was it okay?" Dean kissed Cas gently, making sure he was ok.

Cas nodded. "I- I liked it... You were gentle with me."

Dean looked at Cas. "Of course. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Nobody else has been gentle with me," he admitted.

Dean hugged Cas. "As long as you like it, I'll be gentle. Just tell me."

"I do like it. I also like that you were concerned with my pleasure too..."

Dean looked at Cas. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No one else was," he answered simply, nuzzling Dean.

Dean rubbed Cas' back. "As long as you stay, I'll be gentle." He kissed the top of Cas' head. "I know that I'm tired and need to shower. Would you care to join me or would you like to shower on your own?"

"I would like to take a shower with you," he answered, kissing Dean's cheek lightly.

"Let's go then." Dean have one last kiss and hopped out of bed to grab two towels.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas got out after him, padding into the bathroom quietly.

Dean shut the door and turned on the shower testing the temperature before getting in and motioning for Castiel to join him. He was glad that his shower was large so that Cas' wings could fit too.

Castiel got in after him, folding his wings against his back nonetheless so it would be an easier fit.

Dean grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing Cas' scalp. "I was thinking that later tonight we could go out? I have to work tomorrow so I wanted to show you the town."

Cas purred quietly and keened into the touch, nodding slowly. "Yes, that would be nice," he agreed.

Dean moved out of the way of the water so that Cas could rinse the soap out of his hair and started soaking his own body. "The library, school, grocery store, and pretty much anything else you would need is right on the bus line. Though we should work on getting you a license and a car."

Cas nodded. "Is driving difficult?" He asked, wishing he could just use his wings to get around.

"Not really but there are classes you need to take." Dean rinsed off the soap on his body. "Are you finished?"

Cas nodded and cleaned himself off. "Yes, I am. Dean?"

"Yea?" Dean turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel

"Why can't I just fly to where I need to be?" He asked.

"Oh. I didn't even think of that." Dean handed Cas a towel. "Yeah, you could just fly."

Cas smiled at that and shook his wings out similar to how a dog would, drying himself off with the towel. "What do you normally do when you have time off from work?"

Dean smiled at Cas' wings. "Normally I work so much that I am just home to sleep. But on the rare days off, I watch movies. But that crazy schedule will change now that I have someone here to love."

He nodded, smiling back at Dean. "Alright. Do you have any plans for the future, possibly any goals you wish to achieve?"

Dean looked at Cas. "Well, maybe open another garage, have kids, maybe get a dog? I don't know. How about you?"

"I really like cats," Cas commented, looking up at Dean. "I would also like to go to school and have children."

Dean smiled. "A dog, a cat, and kids. School and another garage? Sounds perfect." Dean opened the bathroom door and started looking for clothes

Castiel nodded and followed Dean out of the bathroom, leaving and going to his own room. He began to dress, keeping everything meticulously neat.

Dean threw his towel into the laundry room reminding himself to do a load later. He went down stairs and started to finish the dishes from lunch

Cas found him downstairs a little while later. "Do you want any help, Dean?"

"Only if you want to. You can relax too and I'll just finish them." Dean started loading the dishwasher.

Cas shook his head, looking to see how Dean loaded it before he began to help him.

Dean smiled at Cas and laid a kiss in his cheek. "Thanks." He started handing dishes for Cas to put in the dishwasher.

Castiel loaded it, smiling at the kiss. "Of course, Dean."

Dean handed Cas the last dish and grabbed a towel to wipe down the counters.

Cas smiled as he put it in, watching Dean. "What else shall we do now?"

"Well, should we start that outing?" Dean set the rag on the counter and pulled Cas into himself putting his head on Cas' shoulder.

Cas rested his head against Dean's, his hands settling on his hips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "If you are feeling well enough."

"Of course. I feel amazing." Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and took his hand instead. "Let's go."

Cas linked their fingers together, gently squeezing his hand. "Okay. Your dreams... Will they come back when you sleep again?"

"I never know when they are coming. I'll have the best day in the world and that night have the worst nightmares ever." Dean grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, also   
grabbing the car keys.

Castiel pulled on his own coat on, sliding into his shoes and taking Dean's free hand in his own. "That is unfortunate."

"It's not fun." Dean agreed as he got in his car. "Cas I lied. I'm not going to show you the town. I'm going to show you one of my favorite places."

Castiel slid into the car, a bit surprised but not any less interested. "Oh? Where is that?"

Dean smirked. "You'll see. It's amazing. When my nightmares get really bad sometimes I'll drive down there and relax." Dean checked the back seat to make sure there   
was a blanket.

Cas nodded, resting his hands on his lap lightly. "Alright. I am sure it will be what you say it is and more."

Dean got on the highway and started driving towards the state park. This spot was where he went whenever something was wrong. He didn't know if he was ready to show   
Cas but he'd find out when he got there.

Castiel watched out the window quietly, thinking about what could possibly be a spot that special to Dean.

Dean pulled into the state park parking lot and got out of the car. He grabbed the blanket out of the backseat. "Come on, Cas. It's this way."

Cas got out of the car, walking over to Dean. He took the man's hand in his, following his lead. "Is it far?"

"Only about a mile. I brought you hiking boots if you want them. We're going off the path a little." Dean reached into the trunk and brought out a pair of brand new hiking   
boots.

Castiel nodded, quickly taking off his shoes and lacing up in the new boots. "Thank you."

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and started walking up the hill. He was getting butterflies in his stomach. Dean had never shown anyone else. "Cas....

Cas walked with him, looking around quietly. "Yes, Dean?" He asked softly in response, acknowledging him.

Dean looked sideways at Cas as he kept walking. "I've never shown anyone this place. Not even Sammy. And Sammy and I were very close. No one even knows."

He nodded slowly, giving Dean's hand a light squeeze. "Why are you showing it to me?"

"Because... It just feels right." Dean paused and looked around. "This part of the hike is off the path." Dean sucked through some bushes and pulled Castiel with him.

Cas followed him easily. He liked being with Dean, especially the moments alone. He walked with him quietly, looking around at everything.

Dean stopped in front of a group of blackberry bushes and turned to Cas. "Are you ready?"

Cas nodded, beginning to grow excited with the prospect of seeing this place that meant so much to Dean. "Yes."

Dean pushed aside the bushes and stepped onto a ledge overlooking the whole city. There was about 20 feet of space in front of them until the edge. Dean spread out the   
blanket and lay down.

Castiel's breath caught for a moment as he looked over everything. He had always thought of human cities as ugly, something that ruined the splendor of the world God   
had created. But this? This was just taking what was gifted to them and making something new out of it. He laid down beside Dean, looking out over the city.

"Do you like it?" Dean held Cas' hand. "My mom took me here before she died. Last trip she ever made."

Castiel nodded, resting his head on Dean's chest. "It reminds me of flying. I can see everything from up high and it reminds me of being in the sky."

Dean looked at Cas. "I don't understand how you can fly. I am terrified of heights."

"I fly with my wings, Dean," Cas deadpanned, taking the man's hand. "It is something I have always done. It is like breathing," he answered.

Dean smiled. "I guess if something has always been a part of your life you wouldn't be afraid."

Castiel nodded, making a sound of agreement. "You are not afraid of walking and I am not afraid of flying."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taken us this long to update! With school and everything it's been kinda crazy! Feedback is much appreciated! <3

Dean walked over towards the edge and peered down. "Cas, come here."

Castiel followed almost obediently, looking over the edge. "Why do you want me to come over here?"

"I want to show you something else." Dean jumped lightly off the edge.

Cas watched him with a small frown, stunned by the action since Dean was afraid of heights. He followed him down nonetheless.

Dean landed on the ledge that was 7 feet below. There in front of him was a cave. 8 feet tall and 9 feet back.

Castiel looked at the cave curiously, taking a step inside. "How do you usually get back up?"

Dean walked over to the other side of the ledge, above which was covered in thick trees. He reached up and grabbed a rope ladder that had been stashed there.

Castiel nodded. "If it is easier, I can fly us up," he offered, giving Dean a small smile.

Dean looked at Cas startled. "Uh.. I-it's o-o-kay... I'll just use the ladder."

"I understand. You are afraid of heights and do not like the idea of flying with me," he said.

Dean breathed an obvious sigh of relief. "It took me so long just to be able to get up and down from the cave.

Cas rested a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever change your mind, let me know. I won't push you too far if you decide you want to try."

"Ok. I'll think about it." Dean sat down at the ledge and let his legs dangle over. "When I was 15, I ran away for three days and slept in this cave."

Cas looked at him curiously and sat down beside him. "Why would you run away?"

"My dad used to beat me and my mom. He was a raging drunk and I rarely saw him sober. I always took the blame for everything my brother did so he never was beat and he never knew. One day my dad caught me with another guy and told the kid to get the fuck out of his house and never come back. Then he took me to the shed out back and beat me harder than he ever had. Used a beer bottle. I told Sammy to go stay at Uncle Bobby's house and ran away."

Castiel frowned deeply at that and wrapped Dean in both his arms and wings in hopes of comforting him. It wasn't shocking that Dean had nightmares, not when his father had done such horrific things to him. "I am so sorry to hear that, Dean," he whispered.

Dean snuggled into the hug. "I left, Cas. I left my mom to... him." Dean said in disgust. "When I was 17, I almost did it. I stood at the edge of this cliff and almost jumped."

Castiel held Dean to his chest, carefully stroking Dean's hair in hopes of comforting him. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the whole story, even though it ended well as far as he knew. "I am so happy that you never jumped, Dean," he whispered softly.

Dean looked up at Cas. "Me too. I went back the next day and got my brother and mom out of that house. I rented an apartment and we lived there."

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder and stayed silent for a few moments. "I am glad that your family was able to get out safely. How are they doing now?"

"Good. Real good. My mom still lives in that apartment and Sammy's in college. Stanford." Dean wiped his eyes. "God three days with you and I'm an emotional mess."

"Dean, you do not have to apologize for your emotions," he said, settling his hands on Dean's hips. "I do not want you to feel as if you have to hide everything from me. I   
want to know."

Dean looked at Cas. He leaned in and kissed Cas gently. "Thank you, Cas. You don't know how much you staying means."

Castiel kissed him back softly before pulling back to look into his eyes. "There is no need to thank me."

Dean hugged Cas. "Now do you want to see my second favorite place?"

Cas nodded, wondering what else there could possibly be after Dean had shown him such a beautiful place. "I would like that."

Dean climbed back up the ladder and waited for Cas at the top. "I have to tell you though, it's not like this place."

Castiel flew up instead, preferring to be able to use his wings now that he had the chance. Cas landed beside Dean, taking his hand once again. "Alright."

Dean walked down the trail with Cas. He knew that Cas would be surprised by the change of scenery but this place had always made Dean happy.

Cas walked in step with him, staying quiet as he took everything in around him.

Dean got to the car and opened the door for Cas. He got in the front seat and started the car.

Cas got in after him, buckling his seatbelt. "Where is your second favourite place?"

Dean turned down the road. "You'll see." Dean smirked and grabbed Cas' hand.

Cas linked their fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Do I get a hint?"

"You've had the food." Dean thought back to the first morning with Cas.

Castiel thought for a moment. "Is it the place you have brought back breakfast for us?"

"Yea. My aunt and uncle own it and I used to work there when I was a kid. I loved that job." Dean smiled fondly. He remembered working for Bobby and Ellen. And   
sometimes Dean would work in the car junkyard out back as well.

Castiel smiled a bit at that and nodded once. "You are already going to introduce me to some family of yours?" He asked, a bit surprised by it.

Dean blushed. "I.. well... if... yes? I just wanted to get lunch and if you aren't ok with that we can go somewhere else."

Castiel nodded, resting his hand on Dean's leg and patting it rather awkwardly. "Of course. I am fine with going there."

"It's fine. I should have thought this through. We can go somewhere else." Dean mentally kicked himself. He should have known he was moving too fast with Cas.

Castiel gave him a look. "I want to go to your favourite places with you, Dean," he told Dean firmly.

"You sure? I don't want to rush you or make you uncomfortable."

"I am not uncomfortable. I would like to meet your loved ones," he stated, indifferent to how fast they were going.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted Cas to be happy. Dean pulled off the highway and turned into the parking lot of B & E's diner.

Castiel looked at the small building. It looked the same as any other diner he had seen, but he supposed it was the sentiment involved that made Dean love it. He got out of   
the car, holding a hand out to Dean.

Dean took Castiel's hand and walked into the diner. The small bell above the door announced their arrival and every head in the diner turned their way. "Dean!" A voice   
called from the kitchen.

Castiel linked their fingers together and gave Dean's hand a reassuring squeeze, giving him a small smile as Dean was immediately greeted.

A small blonde came running out of the kitchen and jumped into Dean's arms. "Hey Jo. Jo this is Cas. Cas this is my cousin Jo."

Castiel watched her, staying back in case she would have a negative reaction towards him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jo," he greeted.

"Mooooom, Bobby!" Jo yelled into the kitchen. "Dean's here with an angel!"

Castiel listened to her and folded his wings flush against his back. He would have preferred if the whole diner had not had their attention drawn in their direction, but Castiel   
could easily deal with gawking. He was used to it, for the most part.

Bobby and Ellen came from inside the kitchen. Ellen immediately grabbed Dean and Cas in a bear hug. "How have you been honey?"

Cas didn't hug back at first, surprised by the sudden touch. He ended up wrapping his arms around Ellen awkwardly, looking over at Dean.

"And who is this lovely angel?" Ellen's warm smile seemed to light up the room and welcome everyone in it.

"My name is Castiel," he introduced. "You must be Ellen. Dean speaks highly of you," Cas commented.

"Oh Dean it really has been too long. Robert Singer! Get your ass out here right now and greet your nephew." Ellen's powerful voice carried down the hall. She smiled again   
at Dean and Cas."Please take a seat."

Castiel sat down and pulled Dean beside him. He glanced up again when he saw an older man come over. "Hey, Dean," Bobby greeted.

"Bobby!" Dean got up and hugged the older gruff man. "Cas this is Bobby. He's the one who took care of Sammy for a while."

Bobby hugged him back. "How've you been, boy?"

"Good." Dean looked at Cas. "Really good.

"I see you got a new angel. Who's this?" Bobby asked. "I'm Castiel," Cas piped up.

"This is Cas. He's... really special." Dean blushed and looked at the menu. "I'll have the usual, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. He could see there was something between them, especially since they were being introduced to the angel so soon. "What'll you be having, Cas?" 

"I will have what he is," Castiel answered, unsure of what to make of the options.

"It's a burger with bacon and cheese. And fries and a milkshake." Dean saw Castiel's worried look.

Castiel nodded. "I will have that," he agreed. 

Bobby nodded and clapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean looked across the table at Cas. "You ok?”

Castiel nodded, watching as Dean's family left. "I am fine. Only unused to loud and affectionate people."

Dean smiled. He loved how warm and welcoming his family was but had forgotten how it must look to outsiders. Bobby came back with the food and Dean started eating.   
He dug in like he would never get another meal.

Castiel watched the way Dean was eating. Dean was absolutely ravenous, and it looked like he had been starved. Cas began to eat as well, occasionally looking over at Dean.

"Mmm." Dean moaned over his food. He loved eating here. It was comfort food. Dean looked up from his plate of half eaten food at Cas' three bites. Dean realizes he was eating really fast and slowed down.

Castiel looked at Dean fondly. "You appear to enjoy this greatly. Would you say it is a favourite of yours?" He asked before taking another bite.

"Oh yeah. Comfort food like no other." Dean finished off his burger in two more bites. He wiped his mouth on the napkin. Ellen walks out with two big pieces of apple pie with ice cream.

Cas looked at all the portions of food with wide eyes. He couldn't remember ever having this much food at once when he lived at the breeder's. He continued eating his burger hungrily, wanting to take advantage of the situation while he could.


	7. Author's Note

Hi everybody (if there still is anybody), 

I wanted to apologize for falling off of the face of the earth. This year has been one of the hardest I've ever lived through. I've struggled with self harm, suicidal thoughts, body image issues, and a death in the family. I'm not trying to fish for complements or say I have it harder than anyone else, I'm just trying to show I'm not trying to let you all down. I have a week of school left before summer, during which I plan to write to take my mind off of other things. Thank you so much to the people who commented their love to my stories. I will try my hardest during this exam week to write another chapter. I am also working on polishing some of my other works. Hopefully this summer I can come up with a regular schedule. 

Love to you all and see you next week (promise), 

zay


End file.
